Some integrated circuits (ICs) may include separate transmit and receive paths. In some cases, a low noise amplifier (LNA) may be positioned in the receive path of the IC. In some cases where the IC is in transmit mode, that is signals are being transmitted along the transmit path of the IC, it may be desirable to turn off or shut down the LNA. Specifically, because the receive path may not be fully isolated from the transmit, it may be desirable to turn the LNA off to prevent a signal from feeding back through the receive path due to unintended amplification by the LNA. In some cases, the signal feedback may result in a degraded transmission signal, for example by causing discontinuities in the compression mode characteristics of the IC.